You're Too Slow
by 9Tailed D3M0N
Summary: Naruto hearing of his father's legacy has more than the dream to become Hokage but to attain the speed of light
1. Chapter 1

A still mother in her hospital bed staring lovingly into her newborn baby's eye's, hears the carnage continuing outside of her window and pray that her husband is ok

A still mother in her hospital bed staring lovingly into her newborn baby's eye's, hears the carnage continuing outside of her window and pray that her husband is ok. A small "Minato be safe."

Is all that can be heard. Then just as quietly her heart stops beating and she sees the world no more. This is the sight that the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato walks into. A loud bellow of

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

is heard throughout all of Konoha and even the mighty beast Kyuubi no Kitsune pauses in its bloody slaughter in questioning what the almost inhuman cry was. It then gives way to muffled sobbing of a great man in his newly born son's chest.

"Naruto she's gone…your mother is gone…"

And almost as if he understood the newly born Naruto begins to cry.

"Naruto I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but it must be done, this is the only way the village and you can be safe. I'm sorry son."

With that the hearbroken and miserable Namikaze Minato leaves his dead wife's side and leaps out the window towards the battlefield.

A/N: Well this is my first attempt at a fanfiction I've been reading em forever now but this is just a precursor to the events that take place so um… all **constructive** criticism is whole-heartedly welcomed. Ja-ne


	2. Chapter 2

A small boy can be seen running laps around a fairly large clearing and was clearly exhausted

A small boy can be seen running laps around a fairly large clearing and was clearly exhausted.

"Wow Sarutobi-sensei, this kid has some potential his stamina is great." A bemused male voice says to a withered man.

"Jiraiya he's been at this for 6 hours a day for the past 8 months since I told him of his father."

_Flashback_

"_Naruto-kun I have something very important to tell you"_

"_What is it Hokage-ojisan? You gonna get me ramen?!"_

"_No Naruto-kun much more important than that, it's about your heritage."_

"_Ahhh I don't want a heritage that sounds scary."_

"_No silly, heritage means your family."_

"_My family?"_

"_Yes your father was none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato."_

"_WOW I cant believe it, in the academy they said he could run super fast and stuff."_

"_Yes Naruto your father was the fastest there has ever been and probably ever will be…"_

"_NO WAY! I can be faster than him, you just wait and see ojisan!"_

_Flashback end_

"Interesting, you wanna let me take him of your hands sensei? I can take him far if he wants to be like his father" Jiraiya seriously asked

"No, I'd rather Naruto stays in Konoha to cultivate the bonds he'll need later in life, the villagers hardly recognize him since his birthmarks faded from his face"

Both men turn back to see the young boy still running and panting even harder from his exertion. Then he just collapses and small craters form at the places where his wrists and ankles impacted the ground. The two legendary shinobi were completely stunned when the implications of what they were viewing hit them.

"THE BOY MUST BE WEARING AT LEAST 200 POUNDS" was the shocked remark from both shinobi simultaneously.

A few hours later a thoroughly refreshed Naruto woke up in the hospital.

"Naruto-kun how are you feeling"

"Hey ojisan, I'm pretty good. Did you bring me here?"

"Yes and I'm very confused as to the circumstances of you being here."

"The circum what."

"The reason" was the Hokage's exasperated reply

"Oh, I was training ojisan."

"I know that but how is it that you can train with all that weight on your body Naruto-kun?"

"Well I took some chakra weights from the training room at the academy" Naruto bashfully responded.

"Hmmm, so you're admitting to stealing from the academy. Eh Naruto?"

"No no no no no, just borrowing ojisan"

"How about I get you your own set so you can return the ones you 'borrowed'?"

"Heh heh, sure ojisan"

"But that still doesn't answer my question Naruto, how were you able to run and move for so long?"

"I've been training for a long time ojisan, I can feel myself getting faster and it's so much fun."

'_He must not even know that he's at an accelerated pace'_

"Ok Naruto but keep your training secret from everyone ok? A shinobi's strength lies in their secrets."

"Sure ojisan"

They went on to go by Naruto some new chakra weights that were of a new design and were just simple pieces of cloth with button clasps on them. Naruto bid the Hokage goodnight and thanked him for the chakra weights and then went home for the night.

**Next Day…**

Naruto arrived at the classroom five minutes late to hear Iruka screaming at him to be a responsible shinobi.

'_Jeez Iruka-sensei I've gotten better and I'm trying to really be responsible now'_ Naruto thought to himself. He then took his normal seat next to Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino.

**Time skip 4 years…**

And so passed the next 4 years of the academy (Naruto and everyone is 12 years old): Naruto barely making to class on time due to him being so tired from training the previous day. Naruto was relentless in his training it was all he lived for but he never once told his classmates about it. However they often wondered what happened to the dead last blonde that used to antagonize everyone. Naruto had become more withdrawn, nowhere near as withdrawn as Sasuke, but still more subdued and quiet and was no longer the dead last in the academy.

Soon the day of the graduation test came and Naruto was nervous because of the bunshin being the necessary jutsu to pass the exam and graduate. Naruto was nervous because although he'd gotten better in the academy it was because of physical and mental prowess and not jutsu. He lived the two r's of his life Run and Read. He realized running wasn't going to help him here though, bunshin was his worst skill and before you knew it…

"Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called out "Come and take your genin examination"

Iruka silently hoped that Naruto had mastered the bunshin because he would hate to have to fail his favorite student that had worked so hard to better himself.

'_Here goes nothing' _Naruto thought to himself as he stepped into the examination room.

"Naruto can you please perform 3 bunshins for us please to pass and any more will be extra credit."

"Ok Iruka-sensei I'll try my best"

Student and teacher both hoped for the best and then…

"Bunshin-no-jutsu" was heard and a cloud of smoke obscured Iruka's vision. When it cleared 30 bunshin where in his office.

"Wow Naruto that's amazing I can't believe you have enough chakra for all of that"

Naruto didn't even register what Iruka was saying

'_How the HECK did I do that I can barely do 3 bunshins much less 30'_

Naruto walked out the room with his hiatate held loosely in his fingers. Roving over the smooth material. He had done it he passed the graduation exam and with flying colors. Everyone in the classroom was stunned as well.

'_How the heck did Naruto pass the exam, he can't do a bunshin to save his life"_ Sakura thought.

Naruto walked to his seat in a daze and sat down, his mind so foggy with glee he couldn't comprehend the looks he was getting.

"Well it's my pleasure to say that everyone has passed the genin examinations and I'm proud to announce Uchiha Sasuke as the winner of the title Rookie of the Year."

At this point many of the girls in the class saw it fit to give Sasuke a standing ovation while the boys gave either a sigh of exasperation or nodded to said Uchiha with grudging respect.

"We'll meet here tomorrow to announce the teams and I hope everyone has a good day"

**Next Day…**

"I hope I get to be on Sasuke-kun's team." A love struck Sakura stated

"The Hokage would never put you on his team forehead girl." Teased Ino

"Well at least I have a better chance than you Ino-bunta, blondes are stupid anyways" Sakura shot back

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" With that every head turned to face an enraged Naruto,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY" Naruto roared again getting up from his seat and walking towards the pair.

"I-I-I w-w-was j-j-just saying…nothing Naruto-san" A fearful Sakura managed to say.

"Hmph, I don't take kindly to people insulting my hair color." Naruto said then walked back to his seat. The only thing on everyone's mind was

'_When the hell does Naruto yell at people'_

This was the scene that Iruka walked into, a white faced shaking Sakura, a smug Ino, an upset Naruto and a confused as hell classroom. Iruka sweatdropped and then quickly regained his composure and started to address his former students;

"Here are your team assignments class."

Cliffhanger lol

A/N: well this was a pretty long chapter, for me at least I left it here cause I don't know what the team assignments are gonna be yet and and I want to have more than that prelouge out there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now the plot starts to really develop I guess if you can call it that. Well here we go.

"Team 1…Team 7 under Hatake Kakashi will be Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto; Team 8 under Yuuhi Kurenei will be Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba…Team 10 under Sarutobi Asuma will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Haruno Sakura, now your senseis will arrive shortly and good look in your shinobi careers. Don't be afraid to visit and let me know how you're doing ok?"

The reactions were quite humorous to the least. Ino know how serious Naruto could be was starting to wonder if there was more to Naruto than meets the eye. She had not, however, taken her eyes of Sasuke and gave a quick

"I told you so, forehead." to Sakura. Naruto didn't really care as long as his sensei let him run and train he would be fine and Sasuke was indifferent to say the least. As the other teams slowly trickled out Naruto realized that there sensei was late, really late. Soon enough this came to Sasuke's attention and he gave a grunt of annoyance towards the clock. Ino also noticing this took stock of the situation and realizing the time blurted out "Our sensei's so irresponsible and he's probably a buffoon who got lost on the way to the academy." As she said this she noticed the stifled looks of laughter placed upon her two male teammates and asked

"What are you two laughing at?" It was at this point she felt an eerie presence behind her and began to slowly turn around. She definitely wasn't prepared for what she saw. A towering man of 6'4" with a face mask obscuring from the bridge of his nose and downward with a hiatate covering his left eye, resulting in a wannabe Cyclops look. She started to back up and muttered an incoherent

"Sorry sensei" before slipping back into her chair.

"Well that was…interesting. My first impression of you guys is that you're dumb; meet me on the roof in 10 minutes if you want to be a shinobi.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

The newly formed Team 7 sat on the roof just looking at each other with seemingly no purpose until

"Don't we have to get acquainted or something sensei?" popped out of Ino's mouth.

"I suppose your right and since it was your idea how about you go first" the Cyclops replied. "Umm…can you give an example and go first because I'm not sure of what to say?" a meek for once Ino said "Hmm… ok well my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like things that you don't know I like and I dislike things that you don't know I dislike, I'm pretty sure I have hobbies and maybe a dream or two. Your turn girly." "Well my name is Yamanaka Ino and I like arranging flowers and Sasuke-kun, I dislike forehead girl and fan girls, my hobbies are stalk-I mean looking for Sasuke-kun and my dream s to become the most beautiful and talented kunoichi of Konoha." Ino finished her intro with wink holding out the peace sign to everyone else. The only things going through the minds of the other 3 present were:

'_Doesn't she realize that she's a fan girl'_

"Umm, ok your turn broody" Kakashi said "Hn, I like training and nothing else, I dislike everything but training and I have no hobbies I also don't have a dream but I have an ambition; to kill a man responsible for many evil deeds." as Sasuke finished he closed his eyes and just sat there enhancing his overall 'cool' factor. "That was…enlightening I guess, your turn blo-" at this Ino and Sasuke both slapped a hand over their sensei's mouth with looks of anxiousness. "He's really sensitive about people making fun of his hair color." whispered Ino. "Well ok, your turn kid." "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I enjoy running and reading, I dislike not being able to run or read and perverts, my favorite hobby is running through the forests of Konoha when I'm not running in a training ground and my dream…my dream is…to reach the speed of light."

'_This is going to be an interesting team if they pass' _Kakashi thought to himself "Well ok now that that's out of the way, I'm going to make you guys privy to some info that you weren't aware of, there's another test the official genin test to see if you can actually survive in the ninja world so meet up at training grounds 7 tomorrow at 6am **sharp**." and with that the cycloptic jounin sensei shunshined away to wherever he goes leaving 3 confused semi-genins in his wake.

"Another freaking test, kami-sama I cant believe this." said a shell shocked Ino. Sasuke and Naruto didn't voice their displeasure but it was apparent on their features. As Sasuke stood up to go a loud boom was heard and as they turned to the sound Naruto was gone and a line of dust clouds were seen going off into the forest. Their jaws dropped and a single thought was shared between them _'That was NARUTO?!'_

Naruto hummed happily to himself as he ran from his teams' first 'meeting'. _'I wonder what the expressions on Ino and Sasuke's faces looked like, I love taking of at the speed of sound.'_

**Next Day 9am…**

"Where the hell is sensei, I hope isn't gonna be this late everyday. This is so unprofessional!" Ino ranted on to herself while Sasuke and Naruto sat by trees wondering where in kami-sama name is was their one-eyed sensei. With a small poof Kakashi appeared to a huge "YOU'RE LATE" compliments of Ino and Naruto. "Maa, maa I saw puddle in the street and I went home to get a mop so nobody would slip." At this all three of the genin sweat dropped and wondered what kind of stupid excuse that was. "But on to the test" Kakashi said as he pulled out two sliver bells and an egg timer "You have to retrieve one of these bells to pass by the time that timer goes off or you fail." "But sensei there are only two bells" a curious Ino inserted. "Ah but only two of you will pass and if you don't get a bell you will be tied to the tree stump over there while I and whoever attains a bell will eat in front of you." At this the three green genin got into battle stances ready to go. "Begin" Kakashi said and with that Ino and Sasuke leaped of to hide in the nearby trees. "You're not the sharpest kunai in the holster are yo-" started Kakashi until he heard a sonic boom proceeded to feeling his body flying though a tree.

'_What the hell was that'_ thought Kakashi, Ino and Sasuke. Low and behold was Naruto standing where Kakashi previously was with his body in a loose tai-jutsu stance and his arm out as if he just threw a punch.

"No flipping way." Was all that Kakashi managed to say as he stood up before all that could be heard as a series of sonic booms were heard as Naruto rapidly broke the sound barrier and decelerated before he broke it again. All that the other two genins could discern from what was going on was a black blur being sent this way and that way before hitting the floor. When it was over the blonde flash appeared with a grin on his face and two bells in his hand. "What the hell Naruto." Groaned a bruised and staggering Kakashi. "I've been training since I was little to be fast, here Sasuke here Ino" Naruto said as he jogged over to Ino and Sasuke tossing them a bell each. "So do we pass sensei?" sang a joyous Naruto with his hair seemingly frozen in a state of flying behind him.

A/N: Ha-ha this is becoming fun to write, thanks for encouragement EverlastingBliss. But yea. Just to kind of explain why he's so strong so nobody accuses me of an unrealistic story; If Kakashi was expecting Naruto to be that fast he would have been ready for him and could of easily subdued him because Naruto doesn't have good form since all he focuses on is speed, and Naruto has been wearing 200+ weights for the last 4 years of his life and because of the regenerative abilities of Kyuubi his broken down muscles rebuild incredibly fast so he practically ups his weights every week. Umm the sonic boom thing, I just think it's cool for the booms to be made when he breaks the barrier but I'll stop it when he progresses significantly faster than the speed of sound because it's not very stealthy for a shinobi to be making booms as he assassinates people. But yea Ja-ne


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's another chapter, I'm starting to wonder if I'll be able to keep this pace of two chapters a day. I just remembered I forgot to describe Naruto's outfit. He's wearing blue shinobi pants similar to Kakashi and a plain grey t with the number 299 792 458 on it for those of you that don't know that's the speed of light in miles per second. Now on to the story!

"Argh what the hell Kakashi-sensei? I thought all we needed was a bell!" screamed a tied up Naruto "Sorry Naruto but the real test was to see if you guys had the necessary team work to be a genin team, but you wanted to be gung-ho and do all by yourself" reprimanded Kakashi "but since you guys show so much promise I'll give you lot a second chance after you finish eating. Now Sasuke, Ino don't give Naruto any food he has to learn his lesson." And with that Kakashi poofed away.

"Wow, Naruto I can't believe you can move that fast it was unbelievable." Praised Ino. While the ever stoic Sasuke was flabbergasted on the inside _'How the hell did this kid get so much power, I can't believe he's been hiding it all this time. I now have someone to measure myself against' _"Thanks Ino, I've been running with weights for ages, it's my passion I guess you could sa-" his sentence was interrupted by what sounded like a lion growling. "Here kid eat some food." said Sasuke as he handed his bento over to Naruto. "Hey were the same age how do you get off calling me a kid!?" "Are you hungry or not…kid?" Naruto swallowed his pride and opened his mouth to swallow some food and then bang a loud thunderclap accompanied by a thoroughly pissed off Kakashi appeared in the clearing in front of them.

Sasuke dropped the food Ino screamed and Naruto gaped. "YOU ALL…pass" Kakashi said with a smile and a seemingly heavenly light came out of the cloudy skies and highlighted him. "W-w-what, how?" asked a confused Ino. "By me telling you not to feed Naruto it was a test of whether or not you would abandon your comrade for the sake of the mission." "But sensei is the mission and shinobi rules prioritized above everything?" inquired Ino. "Yes, those who don't follow the rules are trash. But those who abandon those rules are worse than trash." As Kakashi said this the small part of his face seemed very sagely and held great wisdom then he totally destroyed the by proclaiming "Well now you guys are officially team 7, meet back here at 8 to discuss what we'll do for the day, Ja-ne." and he shunshined away.

"So who's gonna untie me from this stump?" questioned the speedy blond. Ino quickly started to untie the rope when Sasuke just whipped out a kunai and cut it. "C'mon kid let's go train." Sasuke said as he helped Naruto up from the ground. "Sure let's go" and with that the two started to leave a very downtrodden Ino behind. "What about me Sasuke-kun?" "…I have no need to keep weak people in my company" he said pausing his gait without turning around. And as soon as the words left his lips the sound of knuckles on cheekbones rang through the clearing as Naruto socked Sasuke in the jaw.

"What the hell kid?!" Sasuke roared to Naruto. "Just because someone is weak doesn't mean you just throw them away…brat." Ino stood there not knowing whether to yell at Naruto for hurting Sasuke or to thank him for defending her honor but before she make a decision…"Whatever, I guess I made a mistake thinking that you were strong kid" and with that Sasuke walked away to the sound of a sonic boom, clearing the area leaving Ino by her lonesome. _'Why does everything have to be so hard' _Ino thought to herself.

She had first assumed that being on Sasuke's team would be the best and he would notice her and his cold heart would melt and he would want to be with her. That notion however was nipped in the bud if today's proceedings were anything to go by. Now she also had the unfathomable Uzumaki Naruto to think about. Never before had she seen any ninja move that fast for so long. She thought back to the sonic booms he emitted and remembered reading that if a ninja moves at the speed of sound for prolonged periods of time sonic booms would accompany the breaking of the sound barrier. Ino was astounded to realize that this Uzumaki Naruto had single handedly taken down there jounin sensei. She then thought about what if he had a kunai in his possession? She shivered at that thought and began the lonely trek home.

**Next Day 8am…**

Ino, Naruto and Sasuke where in the clearing that they were in the previous day waiting for there jounin sensei. "I'm almost positive this guys gonna be late again so anyone want to go get a bite to eat?" asked a bored to death Naruto. Ino thought about it for a second and said "Sure Naruto." After much thinking after she went home last night she realized that Sasuke would probably never like her especially if she suffocated him so much so she decided to make a concerted effort to not worry about romance and focus on her ninja career and building a friendship or at least a feeling of comrades with her other teammate.

The two set off for a meal in silence when Ino decided to take the first step to conversation "Naruto how did you get so fast, I know you said you trained but I don't think my dad can even move that fast and he's a jounin!" "Well you see Ino ojisan told-" "Who's ojisan?" "Ha ha the Hokage, but yea ojisan said it has something to do with my kekkai genkai which is an accelerated healing of sorts." "Oh so when you break down muscles training the rebuild faster than other people?" "Yup that's the gist of it, so where you wanna eat. We most likely have about two and half hours if the pass two days are any indication to Kakashi-sensei's tendencies." "Hmm, how about that place?" asked Ino pointing to a humble tea shop not far away. "Sure Ino I don't see why not." The two went on to entering the tea shop and getting a table with a small hassle with the issue of manners with the hostess.

"What's that old bats problem, you didn't even do anything Naruto." Said Ino still giving the hostess the evil eye. "I don't know, it's whatever I'm used to it I guess." Although Ino didn't press the issue the matter of him being used to it was filed away for later inspection. The two went to have meaningless conversation as the sipped tea and shared laughs.

**Back At The Training Grounds…**

"Sasuke where do you think your teammates went off to?" asked a clearly bored Kakashi "No idea" replied Sasuke fuming on the inside _'How can they just leave me here like this that was so uncalled for. Maybe I should have chosen my words more carefully yesterday? We're gonna be on a team for maybe a year to come' _As he thought this the two came strolling back into the clearing 20 minutes after Kakashi had gotten there. Who might I add was slightly annoyed at having to wait feeling it was his job to make people wait for him. "So how was your date you two?" teased Kakashi. The two blondes started blushing and stuttering like crazy until "It was NOT a date we were just waiting for your lazy ass to get here." Flew out of a flustered Naruto's mouth. "Naruto you've just earned your team 20 laps around Konoha starting now. The two of the three genin stood there in shock, namely Sasuke and Ino. Naruto however was singing the happy song in his head, he had thought that with all the team training he wouldn't have time to run.

The first 4 laps went well enough with Naruto leading but as the fifth lap approached Ino began to tire and slowed to fast jog. Sasuke and Naruto, however, kept their pace not realizing that Ino had fallen behind. In an act to try to prove supremacy to the kid, as Sasuke called him, Sasuke put on a burst of speed to take the lead from Naruto then smirked to himself as he was met with no opposition. "Hey Sasuke you think you're going fast watch this." And with that Naruto seemingly effortlessly glided in front of Sasuke setting a brutal pace. Sasuke struggled to keep up with the speed Naruto was setting easily _'We're on the eighteenth lap how can he keep going so fast?' _wondered Sasuke as he began to slow down. Naruto realizing this decided to take a quick barb at the other boy "Hey finally I can stop this slow jog in the park." With a blanched face Sasuke muttered "Slow jog?" "Yea well I'll see you later." Naruto said as he took off with a boom. Sasuke continued and as he was about to get onto his nineteenth lap a gust of air knocked him to the floor and he could have sworn he heard his blonde teammate laughing at him.

**Back At The Training Grounds…**

"So Kakashi-sensei did you think that run would phase me?" "Actually Naruto, no I didn't, I actually did that hoping you would finish sooner so I could speak with you." "About what sensei?" "About your…speed." "What about it then?" At this if one could see Kakashi's face without all its obstacles they would see an incredulous look etched upon his visage. "Well to be put simply it isn't natural Naruto." "Oh I know that I just train really hard and ojisan said it's because of my…condition." Naruto finished much more subdued than usually _'So he knows of what he holds and it must be the regenerative effects that are pushing his muscles to these levels'_ "Ok then Naruto that explains quite a lot." "So do you hate me for it?" Naruto asked nervously. "No of course not Naruto, but enough about this it seems that your teammates are approaching. Ohayo ,Sasuke and Ino, where have you been? Naruto has been done for nearly an hour." Upon seeing the shocked looks upon his two students' faces he chuckled and said "Now let's go get a mission from Hokage-sama."

Team seven quickly arrived at the Hokage's tower seemingly rejuvenated and ready for their first real mission as shinobi of the leaf however the Hokage had something else in store for them. "Team seven requesting a D rank mission, Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi.

"Ah, how are you three doing? I have a mission for you here. Cleanup the river on the east side of the city and then pick up some groceries for Mrs. Wahtoh." The three genin stood there stock still in astonishment at what they had been told. "Ojisan you must be jok-" Naruto was cut off with a hard hit to the head from Kakashi "That is your Hokage speaking to you, you must reply with the up most respect" dictated Kakashi. Rubbing his head Naruto proclaimed "Those aren't real missions just chores for civilians give us something good like caravan protection or bandit encampment cleanup!" It was at this point that the Hokage's eyes hardened and his authoritative side came out to put some sense into the green genin. "D rank missions are real missions without a doubt that help green genin as yourselves get your teamwork together while putting a bit of yen in your pockets so accept your responsibility and get it done." After that the three scuttled out of the room in fear of incurring the Hokage's wrath again. "Sorry for that Hokage-sama they're still new to the scene." "No worries Kakashi-san, all will be well. I remember myself saying something similar when the Shodaime gave me my first mission.

Team seven continued on like this completing many D rank missions and soon came time for when Kakashi felt them ready to do a C rank. "Ok guys" started Kakashi at their training grounds "I think you lot are ready for a C rank mission." Sasuke actually smiled at this and Ino and Naruto began a celebratory dance with each other. The two had become good friends between team training and the daily breakfasts with each other. Sasuke had eventually apologized somewhat and everyone tolerated and got along with each together. "But on to business, let's go get that C rank mission team." And at that team 7 shoved out to the Hokage's mission request room. "Hokage-sama I believe team 7 is ready for a C ranked mission." "Oh is that so, in that case I have one right here for you, come on out Tazuna-san." At that a tall, tanned and untrimmed older man stepped through the doorway into the office bringing with him the smell of sake. "These are the gakis you got to protect me? The blonde boy doesn't even look like he can lift a kunai much les-" Tazuna was stopped by the pressure being applied to his neck with a field knife by Naruto. _'So fast' _was all that everyone could think _'I can't believe he has achieved this level of speed, he really wants to outdo you Minato.' _"Firstly how do waltz in here looking for us to do something for you and then mock us secondly" at this Naruto's voice took on a sinister tone "don't you dare make fun of my hair color you old geezer." "Maa maa, Naruto please don't harm the client we don't even know what he needs yet." Guess who. "Well, Tazuna-san here is from the country of wave and he needs protection right now from bandits until he finishes the bridge he's building." Informed the Hokage. "We accept Hokage-sama. Team, gather your belongings for at least a month mission and report to the main gate. You have forty-five minutes." Ino and Sasuke jumped through the window while Naruto disappeared in a flurry of wind and Tazuna opted to leave the normal way, namely the door. "Kakashi he just moved pure speed no chakra at all" "Yes I know Hokage-sama he's surpassed the speed of sound and he no longer generates sonic booms when moving at his maximum speed" "That boy will do great things Kakashi, great things." "No disrespect Hokage-sama but the boy has little else going for him beside his speed and stamina, his taijutsu is average, ninjutsu average and his genjutsu is appalling. To say it plainly he's just a super fast kid with no technique, not that won't win him his fair share of battles but he has so much more potential…" "How have you been training him?" questioned the wizened old man "I've done so much work but all he wants to do when we do individual training is run." "Just like his father." Muttered the Hokage. "What was that?" "Nothing Kakashi, now set out on your mission." "Hai"

**Main Gates…**

"Alright team lets move out" said the newly arrived Kakashi. Team 7 and Tazuna set out to wave which was destined to be a life shattering and changing mission for all.

A/N: Well longest chapter by far. But yea im debating whether or not to make Haku female and get with Naruto and then there's the issue of the mission altogether. Anyways enjoy, review and repeat. Ja-ne


End file.
